wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyjący Fiord
|Ustrój polityczny = Rada miejska |Władca = King Ymiron |Język = wrykulski Język Śmierci |Przynależność = Plaga Przymierze |Wyznanie = Król Lisz }}Wyjący Fiord to kraina w południowo-wschodnim Northrend. W przecinającej ją Zatoce Przylądka Sztyletów wylądowały wojska Arthasa, by później ruszyć w stronę Smoczego Cmentarzyska. W sercu krainy wznosi się majestatyczny Fort Utgarde; w tym kompleksie lochów znajduje się jedna z dwóch początkowych instancji dla Northrend (drugą jest Ogniwo w Borealnej Tundrze). W Wyjącym Fiordzie wybudowano bazy obu frakcji, a kraina nie została określona jako domena którejś z nich. Z osady tuskarrów w Kamagule odpływa wielki żółw zdolny przetransportować podróżników do Portu Mo'aki na wybrzeżu Smoczego Cmentarzyska i dalej do Unu'pe w Borealnej Tundrze. Wprowadzenie Wyjący Fiord jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Znaleźć tu można mroczne lasy, otwarte równiny, zdradzieckie skały oraz ruiny jedynego miasta i portu na kontynencie. Północna część krainy to niskie wzgórza porośnięte gęstym lasem. Im dalej na południe, tym teren jest bardziej płaski, a puszcze ustępują polom i nielicznym uprawom zimnolubnych warzyw i owoców. Dominantą na południu jest Zatoka Przylądka Sztyletów zbudowana z twardych skał. Większość ludności skupia się w Valgarde i wokół niego. W krainie występują różne gatunki zwierząt. W lasach polują niedźwiedzie, wilki i inne stworzenia, natomiast na terenach nizinnych można spotkać mniejszą zwierzynę. Na drzewach gniazdują ptaki, a cieplejszy klimat i bogatsza gleba przyciąga insekty i inne robactwo, które żeruje na uprawach. Wyjący Fiord otrzymał swą nazwę od wiatru, który owiewa przylądek z trzech stron, nieustannie wyjąc wśród skał jak oszalała bestia szukająca ofiary. Poza tym odgłosem kraina jest przyjazna. Nie jest tak zalesiona i pofałdowana jak położone na północy Wzgórza Grizzly, lecz dzięki temu panują tu wyższe temperatury, na tyle wysokie, że na płaskich terenach można uprawiać zboże. W całej krainie, a szczególnie na południe od Valgarde, wznoszą się niewielkie farmy. Na północy zaczynają się już lasy, a z gór schodzą dzikie zwierzęta, co czyni te ziemie niebezpiecznymi, lecz również wspaniałymi terenami łowieckimi. Jest to jedyna kraina w Northrend zdominowana przez ludzi i krasnoludy. Dzieje się tak dzięki miastu Valgarde, jednak bez niego nawet ci twardzi mężowie nie mogli by sprostać Drakkarim i furbolgom, nie mówiąc już o murlokach. Niemal wszyscy ludzie i krasnoludy mieszkają w Valgarde, a wyjątkami są jedynie rolnicy, którzy mieszkają w domach o grubych ścianach, myśliwi oraz traperzy, którzy zamieszkują niewielkie obozy wśród drzew, a na południe schodzą jedynie by handlować. Kraina ta jako jedyna w Northrend może być określona jako tereny Przymierza, a nawet furbolgowie i Drakkari muszą się tu mieć na baczności. Ostatnimi czasy w krainie pojawili się vrykule, a Opuszczeni wznieśli nowe Miasto na wybrzeżu, rzucając wyzwanie niepodzielnej władzy Przymierza. Historia thumb|[[Kamagua, wioska tuskarrów]] Wyjący Fiord jest najlepiej zbadaną krainą Northrend z racji faktu, że wszyscy poszukiwacze przygód i odkrywcy przybywali na kontynent przez Zatokę Przylądka Sztyletów. Naturalny port stanowił idealny punkt wypadowy dla ekspedycji wyruszających w głąb kontynentu. Gdy przybył Król Lisz, Plaga przetoczyła się przez cały kontynent, podbijając niemal wszystkie jego rasy i zawłaszczając wiele miast i fortec. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny książę Arthas Menethil z Lordaeronu przyprowadził tu swych żołnierzy, by zniszczyć upiornego władcę Mal'Ganisa i ukarać go za wywołanie w jego ojczyźnie plagi. Arthas i krasnoludzki bohater Muradin Bronzebeard połączyli swoje siły przeciw Mal'Ganisowi, który, jak wierzyli, był sługą Króla Lisza. Gdy ojciec Arthasa nakazał mu powrócić do domu, książę wynajął najemników, by spalili jego własne okręty, a później oskarżając ich o dokonanie tego czynu, przez który musiał on zostać ze swymi ludźmi w Northrend i kontynuować walkę. Udał się na poszukiwanie przeklętego Ostrza Mrozu na pobliskim Smoczym Cmentarzysku. Zdobywając miecz ciężko ranił Muradina, który przez wiele lat błąkał się po lodowych pustkowiach i był uznawany za zmarłego. Arthas użył Ostrza Mrozu by pokonać Mal'Ganisa, lecz w rezultacie zaprzedał własną duszę Królowi Liszowi. Porzucił swych żołnierzy i odszedł do Lordaeron, podczas gdy oni założyli Valgarde. Wznieśli również umocnienia chroniące miasto po dziś dzień. Gdy Valgarde się rozrastało, ludzie i krasnoludy zmusili trolle i furbolgów do wycofania się do Wzgórz Grizzly, a nawet dalej, sprawiając, że kraina stała się bezpiecznym schronieniem dla dzielnych rolników. W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King mieszkańcy Valgarde muszą rozprawić się z nowo przebudzonymi vrykulami, którzy najechali ich domostwa z Fortu Utgarde. Co więcej, badacze z Ironforge odkryli nową rasę żelaznych krasnoludów, którzy mogli być wskazówką w ich poszukiwaniach własnego pochodzenia. Wreszcie w Wyjącym Fiordzie osiedlili się Opuszczeni i opracowali nową formę plagi, którą byli gotowi wyzwolić w walce przeciw Królowi Liszowi. Ich głównymi osiedlami są Przystań Zemsty i miasteczko Nowy Agamand, nazwane na cześć rodziny młynarzy, która mieszkała niegdyś na Polanach Tirisfal. Geografia Mapa i subregiony left|344px|thumb|Mapa Wyjącego Fiordu w WoW. Howling Fjord LoM.JPG|Mapa Wyjącego Fiordu w Lands of Mystery NorthrendWC3.JPG|Mapa Wyjącego Fiordu w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Jak się dostać * Przymierze może przypłynąć na pokładzie statku kursującego między Valgarde a Portem Menethil na Mokradłach. * Horda może przylecieć na pokładzie zeppelina łączącego Przystań Zemsty z Undercity na Polanach Tirisfal. Transport thumb|[[Nifflevar, miasto vrykuli]] Trasy lotu z Fort Wildervar * Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills * Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord * Kamagua, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu i łodzie z Valgarde * Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands (na pokładzie parostatku) * Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord * Explorers' League Outpost, Howling Fjord (tylko po rozmowie z McGoyver ) * Kamagua, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu z Westguard Keep * Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills * Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord * Wintergarde Keep, Dragonblight * Kamagua, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu z Apothecary Camp * Camp Winterhoof, Howling Fjord * Conquest Hold, Grizzly Hills * New Agamand, Howling Fjord * Kamagua, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu z Camp Winterhoof * Apothecary Camp, Howling Fjord * Camp Oneqwah, Grizzly Hills * New Agamand, Howling Fjord * Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu z New Agamand * Apothecary Camp, Howling Fjord * Camp Winterhoof, Howling Fjord * Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord * Venomspite, Dragonblight * Kamagua, Howling Fjord Trasy lotu i zeppeliny z Vengeance Landing * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades (zeppelin) * Camp Oneqwah, Grizzly Hills * Camp Winterhoof, Howling Fjord * New Agamand, Howling Fjord trasy lotu i łodzie z Kamagua * Valgarde, Howling Fjord * Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord * Apothecary Camp, Howling Fjord * New Agamand, Howling Fjord * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight (żółwia łódź) Instancje Krainy przyległe Ważne postacie :Główny artykuł: Howling Fjord NPCs W Wyjącym Fiordzie na froncie walki z Plagą pojawia się wiele znanych i ważnych postaci, między innymi Sylvanas Windrunner, Tirion Fordring oraz legendarny miecz Sprowadzający Popioły. Zadania :Główny artykuł: Howling Fjord quests W Wyjącym Fiordzie umiejscowionych zostało ponad 140 zadań. Rzadkie stworzenia W Wyjącym Fiordzie pojawiają się następujące rzadkie stworzenia, zabicie których wymagane jest do osiągnięcia . * King Ping * Perobas the Bloodthirster * Vigdis the War Maiden Galeria HowlingFjordDock.jpg|Valgarde Daggercap_Bay.jpg|Zatoka Przylądka Sztyletów u podnóży Fortu Utgarde Westguard_Keep.jpg|Krasnoludzkie miasto Fort Zachodnia Straż Vengeance_Landing.jpg|Miasteczko nieumarłych Przystań Zemsty, gdzie przybija zeppelin z Polan Tirisfal New_Agamand.jpg|Nowy Agamand, główne miasto Hordy w krainie Howling_fjord_looking_at_t.jpg|Dzikie ostępy Howling_Fjord_Vrykul.jpg|Wioska vrykuli nieopodal Valgarde Grafiki koncepcyjne Howling_Fjord_concept.jpg|Koncept Wyjącego Fiordu, prawdopodobnie Wąwóz Szeptów Northrendfalls_2.jpg|Koncept górskiego lodowca nad Wyjącym Fiordem Howling_Fjord_art.jpg|Koncept Zatoki Przylądka Sztyletów Utglakecauldros.jpg|Koncept Fortu Utgarde, siedziby instancji w krainie Howling_Fjord_art_2.jpg|Koncept południowej części krainy OfficialArtworkImageHowlingFjord10.jpg|Oficjalna grafika przedstawiająca statek rozbity nieopodal Valgarde OfficialArtworkOfSomeVrykulBuilding.jpg|Koncept budynku vrykuli OfficialArtworkImageHowlingFjord17.jpg|Koncept opracowanej przez vrykuli wyrzutni harpunów OfficialArtworkImageHowlingFjord18.jpg|Koncept miasta vrykuli Nifflevar Ciekawostki Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Wyjący Fiord jest zainspirowany norweskimi fiordami. en:Howling Fjord Kategoria:Howling Fjord Kategoria:Northrend